Stupid Boy
by kaena25
Summary: High School can be as fun as you want it to be. That's what Caroline thought. Klaus thought otherwise. Klaroline fan-fiction based on Japanese shoujo manga. AU
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:  
Klaroline fan-fiction based on Japanese shoujo manga. AU

Genres: Comedy, Drama, Romance, School Life, Shoujo

Chapter 1

- Caroline! – I looked around to see whose voice had just spoken my name. Found my mother by the bedroom door looking at me as if she'd been calling for me for hours.  
- What?  
- Did you not hear me calling? I asked if you were ready for tomorrow.  
- Oh… yeah. – I answered, not really knowing what she was referring to. She looked at me as if she could read my mind. – Have you forgotten about school? Tomorrow you start high school; I thought you'd be more excited.  
- I am. – I lied, mostly because I was scared poopless to start in a new school and I didn't really want her to know it. My mom has a tendency to worry about all and nothing; I don't want to add to it.  
- I'm not sure I believe you, but ok. I'm cooking dinner so come down in a bit, please. She said as she turned and headed downstairs.

As soon as she left I went back to looking out through the window. It was starting to get dark, the sky was now a dark orange, giving the street a beautiful golden color. Whenever I sit here doing this I always find myself thinking about Nicklaus. He lived across the street when we moved here. We weren't exactly close, but he was my first friend here. I never really understood what happened with his family, one day they were here, the next they were gone. Bonnie says that I think about him all the time because he was my first love. She's right. He was.

I was never one to use alarm clocks, so I was up almost an hour earlier than what I should be. Today a new chapter of my life begins; I need to tackle it head on.

Bonnie and Elena were already at the train station when I arrived, just in time for the train, a minute later would have been too late. We mostly giggle our way through the ride, fifteen minutes isn't that long to be closed in a space with an array of different morning scents, and not all agreeable. The walk from the station to school takes less than five minutes, so we take our time since we're almost twenty minutes early. As soon as we reach the gate everything hits us at once and we smile at each other. Our high school life begins as soon as we take another step. And that we do.

Luckily enough, the three of us are in the same class, 1B, our classroom is on the first floor, second door on the right hand side, facing the football field. Score! We don't have an indoor gym so all gym classes are outside. That means whoever gets seated by the window can look outside and stalk other classes. Which you will later find out, I'll be doing a lot.

- Man I wanted to be seated by the window. You're so lucky Caroline! As soon as Elena said that, I smiled, everyone always wants to be by the window. – I know, I was lucky Mr. Saltzman wants us seated according to name. Hey, we should do something after school today!  
- Yes, please! We get out at two o'clock every day, it's a shame we haven't done anything yet. Whenever Bonnie wants to do something, we can all tell by her voice… she sounds just like a two year old.

As soon as the bell rang we rushed over to the lockers to drop our things and change shoes, school policy, inside school grounds we have to wear a specific pair of shoes, as well as a uniform. Plaid skirt, white shirt and blue dress jacket. Cute enough. It makes every morning easier as i don't have to spend hours choosing an appropriate outfit.

We decided to go to the mall afterschool, just to look around and maybe buy some more clothes that we will barely use. After awhile of roaming around we stopped to grab a bite.  
- I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow! I said slumping down in a chair, not bothering with good manners. – What do you guys want to eat? Bonnie asked. I'll go get it, you guys can wait here. – Are you sure? Truth be told I didn't want to get up from the chair anytime soon. – Yeah, it's fine. - You can bring me two big tasty menus, large coke. I said, thinking that it probably wouldn't be enough. Caroline asked for a big mac, but then she also wanted a big tasty. We aren't very girly went it comes to eating, but then again, we don't really care.  
We sat there for while after eating, just talking about nonsense and boys, always boys.

Bonnie is dating Kol, a boy that's in our class, actually he's been in our class since kindergarten, and she has had feelings for him since then. Obviously back then everything was much simpler, they would scream at each other and hold hands, and call it love. Come to think of it, they are still like that.  
Elena likes the school idol, Damon Salvatore. He's in class 1A, super gorgeous, super conceited, rude kid. Well, perhaps I would be as well if I looked as hot as him and had the whole student body drooling at my feet.  
- So you still don't like anyone, Caroline?  
- What? Where did that come from, Elena? - She knows I don't like boys. They sort of irk me.  
- Sooner or later you'll have to fall in love with someone. Bonnie added.  
- Really guys? You know this kind of conversation puts me in a mood. I get up and run to buy the biggest ice-cream I can find.  
- Boys are silly, and most of them smell horribly. I rather distance myself from them, until I either find a flower scented prince, or at least until I can stomach bad odor. – I add while taking a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream to my mouth.  
They both look at me like I'm demented, which granted, what I just said makes me look like it. I guess the site of me eating ice-cream as if it were my last meal was extremely funny, because as soon as I lifted my head to look at them they both fall into hysterical laughter.

That night after dinner, I sat in my bench by the window; I'm always looking for something outside, although I'm not sure what. After a while I notice the lights are on in the house across the street. That wouldn't be odd if that were a normal house, but that's the Mikaelson house, Nicklaus's house. – Are they back? – I ask myself. And I guess I must have spoken it out loud because I hear my mom question: Who? Who's back? Damn, I curse myself for not being aware of my surroundings more. – The Mikaelson's, the lights are on in the house. I answer, not bothering to look away from the window.  
- Oh, I'm not sure. Didn't I tell you? I ran into Elijah the other day. Seems like he's a teacher around here. – As soon as the words were out of her mouth I turned in shocked to look at her.  
– Where? In what school?  
- Yours, I think.  
- What? Didn't you think I should have known?! – I throw myself at my bed, much like a childish fit.  
-Why? Are they that important?  
- No. Yes, I thought to myself. If Elijah was back, that meant Nicklaus was back too right? I had to know. I took a mental note to look for Elijah the next day at school.

I couldn't sleep at all, my mind kept thinking about the Mikaelson's lights on, I had to know, I simply had to know.  
When I got to school that morning, I rushed to the teacher's lounge, but as soon as I reached the door I got cold feet. What if Elijah didn't recognize me anymore? What if he found intrusive that I wanted to know about them? - But I have to know. I told myself. So I peeked into the room - yes, I'm a coward. But as soon as I did that I instantly regretted it, because when I put my head inside the door it somehow slammed into something extremely similar to a person's stomach. I lifted my head to find an overly amused Mr. Saltzman. - Can I help you with something Caroline? Oh my lord, is there a whole I can jump into?! I have never felt so embarrassed in my life!  
- Mr. Saltzman! Hi! Hello! Uh, I'm looking for the new tea… you! I lied; there was no way I was going to tell him I was looking for the new teacher, Elijah.  
- And what can I do for you? He asked, not fully convinced of my answer.  
- Well, as you know we'll soon have the annual cultural festival, so I was wondering when you are going to bring it up in class? - Mr. Saltzman is our homeroom teacher, so I hoped this would lift the awkwardness that I was in at the moment.  
It worked, sort of, as I spent almost half an hour pretending to hear what he was babbling on about, all the while trying to peek into the teacher's room to look for Elijah. I had no such luck and the bell rang.

Lunch time came around, and I still hadn't been able to lay eyes on Elijah, I was starting to doubt my mom's Intel. What if she heard wrong and it wasn't this school? It could happen… I walked to the cafeteria with the girls without paying much attention to what they were saying; much of the morning had been spent like this. My mind was off someplace else, in the land of unanswered questions and intense curiosity. Unfortunately for me, that land had stairs, stairs that I didn't acknowledge until my face was about five inches from the floor. Someone caught me, otherwise my nose would be screaming saints and sinners right about now. Prepared to be embarrassed and awkward a second time this morning – Seriously, where's that whole? - I lifted my head to thank my savior, but nothing could have prepared me for that what my eyes found.

-Nicklaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction: Klaroline fan-fiction based on Japanese shoujo manga. AU Genres: Comedy, Drama, Romance, School Life, Shoujo

Chapter 2

I found myself in the window bench of my room once again, trying to make sense of what happened this morning. I ve had my share of awkward and embarrassing situations, but today I seemed to be under some kind of how to completely ruin your chances to be seen as a normal teenager spell. - Are you alright? Nicklaus asked while trying to help me up.  
-Yes, thank you! Was all I could reply. I was caught off guard. I was lost in my own world and when I came to, I had both hands clutching Nicklaus s shirt.  
- Ok then. Could you please let go of my shirt? - What? Oh, right. Sorry. I must have looked like a complete idiot.  
- No problem. - And just like that he left. I could feel my face burning - red is a color that doesn t really suit me, especially if I m wearing it on my face - but not as much as my temper. I was angry and hurt. Did he not recognize me? I was sure he did. Then why would he be so cold and simply leave? The Nicklaus I knew wouldn t do that.  
- Who was that? Elena asked. She doesn t know Nicklaus. She came to live here the year the Mikaelson s left.  
- Nicklaus. Are they back? Bonnie added. I didn t really know what to answer, I just stood there not knowing what to say or do for that matter.  
- Nicklaus, the boy you liked? Elena looked at me expecting an answer.  
- I think so. Looks like him. My mom told me they were back, Elijah I think is a teacher here.  
- Here in this school? I haven t seen him. Did you see him? Bonnie replied.  
- I went looking for him this morning, but I couldn t find him anywhere.  
- Who s Elijah? Elena not knowing the Mikaelson s could be a bit bothersome.

Tired of overly analyzing, I got up and decided to take Ripper for a walk by the river bank. Ripper is my three year old dog, an Alaskan Malamute. He likes to play in the water and run around, so I don t really have to worry much, because no one is ever around in that area. When I arrived at the riverside, I felt sick. Just across the path was none other than Nicklaus. He wasn t alone; I could hear someone else s voice although I couldn t yet see them. It sounded like girl. I wanted to turn back, but then I would feel like I was running away, and why should I? I took a few more steps and let Ripper off of his leash, another mistake, as he ran straight to Nicklaus and whoever was there with him. I immediately felt my face burn again, but I rushed to grab my dog. Which oddly enough was being extremely friendly with my savior.  
- Sorry, he doesn t usually run to people. I apologized without looking at Nicklaus and trying to put Ripper again on his leash.  
- It s fine. How old is he? Questioned the female voice that I somehow recognize although I couldn t put at name to her face.  
- Three. But he still behaves like a puppy when he s not on the leash. - I dared to look at them now, fully aware that Nicklaus hadn t said a word. What was his problem? - Aw, he s so cute! - Yeah, anyways, sorry if he bothered you. This awkward atmosphere was getting the best of me so I needed to escape. I readied myself to take a leave when - Does he have a name? Nicklaus asked.  
- Ripper. - Excuse me? - His name is Ripper.  
- Oh. Who names their dog Ripper? He questioned with a mocking tone in his voice.  
- Someone who wouldn t let her dog be named something as common as Jack, Max or Buddy. Such peasant names would never fit my dog. I said, a bit more loudly than I should.  
- I see. To each his own I guess. Rebekah, we should be going, love. - Nicklaus added, without letting me intervene. Suddenly I remembered who she was, his younger sister. Wow, she grew up these past three years! I mentally added.  
- Bye, Ripper. She said while, stroking his head. Then looking at me she seemed confused. - Bye?  
- Caroline, bye. I replied.  
- Caroline, nice to me you! She said.  
After they left, I took Ripper s leash and let him let loose for awhile. I sat on the floor and spent what seemed like hours looking at how my dog seemed so happy to just be running around.

A noise brought me back to reality, so I looked back, and shock came over me once. There was Nicklaus walking straight towards me, with the angriest of faces. What?! What did I do? Is he here to kill me?! Granted it seemed silly, but why else would he be here? He was here earlier and barely said a word to me, why would he be back? I got up and ran to fetch my dog. As soon as I had Ripper on his leash I took off running, not sure where to go, but always looking back and there he was running after me! Oh my God, he wants to kill me! I ran as fast as I could, where was the exit back to civilization? I know it s around here somewhere, why can t I find it? I don t know what happened but somehow my legs got tangled up with Ripper s leash and I fell on my face. Like seriously?! Here I am running for my life and my dog decides to feed me to an actual ripper. Where s the justice in that?  
- Are you alright? I was asked for the second time that day.  
- No! How can I be alright when I m running for my life and my dog decides to trick me! I felt a hand in my arm, so I pushed away and tried to run some more on my knees. - What are you doing? Stop, let me help you. That woke me up from the nonsense that was clouding my head. I stopped and looked back; there was a concerned look in Nicklaus s face. But all I could say was: - What? Why are you here? Didn t you leave? Why were you running after me? Are you going to kill me?  
- Do you really think that low of me? He questioned, looking somewhat amused. What was so amusing about this?  
- Yes. - Let me help you. He didn t wait for a reply he simply took my hand and helped me up. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. Was I really afraid of Nicklaus, I mean he looked angry, and he s been back here for a while it seems. He barely spoke to me the whole day. I see the news, teenagers disappear in such odd circumstances, and it was possible! Right?  
-Why did you come back? My question didn t really take him by surprise; I could see in his face that he expected this.  
- Do you mean why did I come back now? Today, here? Or why did I come back to my old house?  
- Both? - I wanted to apologize. Earlier I couldn t with Rebekah here. I didn t really understand why Rebekah would be an impediment for him to speak to me.  
- Apologize?  
- Yes, I was rather rude this morning. Although I would have thought you d recognize me sooner. I ve been here for almost 2 months. Passed by you in the school hallways and you didn t even see me.  
-You ve been here for two months? Wow. I didn t know.  
-I could tell. - There was that tone again. I wasn t sure if it meant he was angry or simply didn t care.  
- But you didn t look for me. You could have come to the house and - He didn t let me finish.  
-No, the old me would have. But the old me is gone. I grew up; I m different than what I was. I was confused; didn t he come looking for me? - So that s that, I apologized, so I m going now. And just like that he turned around and started walking away.  
- Nicklaus! I ran after him and he stopped to look at me.  
- You were gone. Suddenly I felt the urge to speak my mind and I couldn t stop myself.  
- You left, and you didn t say anything. Why? I didn t know what happened, wasn t I your friend? Even more than a friend I thought to myself. - Why did you leave? Why? I felt a tear rolling down my cheeks, but I didn t let it stop me. I continued to throw questions at him. But he wasn t answering them. Why? It made angry, so angry that all I could do was cry. So I stopped talking and cried instead. I felt him move towards and hug me.  
- I m sorry.

This is my very first time writing a story, so reviews and criticism are more than welcomed!


End file.
